Ivan Botheric
Ivan Botheric was created by Liam the Big, for use in the Botheric Untamed Rebellion roleplay. He is the youngest brother of Wulfric and Peltavic Botheric. Appearence Ivan stands at 6'6 in human form, and 7'11 in Werewolf form. His long brown hair is thick and slightly curly. In his wolf form, his fur is snow white, without any other shade. His eyes are a dark green, his left eye a shadowed grey, due to an injury he suffered. A scar runs down across his left eye. His body is heavily muscled, yet still fit for quick movement. His beard is a mere 2 inches off his chin, and is a dark, thick brown. Personality Ivan is temperamental at best. His methods are often crude, yet effective. He acts on the command of his brothers, yet still holds a jealousy in his heart. He will die before letting his pack die. His morals are loose, so much so that he is often looked over by his older brother, as to make sure he is not doing too much damage. History Birth & Childhood Born of Conan and Adelina Botheric, Ivan Botheric was always a strong willed pup. His childhood was spent being watched by both Wulfric and Peltavic, even though they didn't want to have to watch the little boy. He would get in all kinds of trouble, and Wulfric would always be there to bail him out. Peltavic would always get agitated by Wulfric coming in to save Ivan at the last moment, but it never stopped him. The First Change After Ivan turned 16, he had his first change. It was one day, he wasn't feeling his normal, energetic self. He lay down, just to rest for a moment. As he rest his head, and his eyes close for but a moment, he changed. His skin grew fur, his body warping rapidly. Wulfric was with his father, leaving Peltavic to watch over the young pup. Peltavic moved as fast as he could, towards the sounds of screams. Three traders lie dead, dismembered, blood everywhere. One man still lie in the white wolf's jaws, his eyes pleading for help. Peltavic jumped at his brother, trying to seize him from the man. Ivan's jaws tore through the man's neck, and blood stained his snow white coat. His dark green eyes turn to Peltavic, his brother, his protector. His eyes go bloodshot, as he lunges at him, slashing and tearing. Peltavic quickly changed as well, to subdue his seemingly crazed brother. The two would fight for almost 15 minutes, before Ivan finally tired, being thrown through a hollow tree. Peltavic would grasp his brother by the scruff of his neck, and raise him off the ground. "Focus! Are you just an animal, or are you something better?" Ivan snapped out of his crazed state, looking around, before feeling the pain of the fight. Peltavic would return to his human state, and trod off, saying only, "You owe me a new shirt." As Ivan returned to his human form, he was cold, and he hurt. Something felt weird, like he wasn't the same anymore. His father explained to him what this all meant, and Ivan felt better about the situation. Adulthood: A son's fury As days went on, he was soon hunting with his brothers, becoming adept at using his gift. He was ruthless during the hunt, as he was during combat. Deer were torn to shreds by Ivan, while they still drew breath. After his twentieth birthday, everything changed. Ivan lay awake, a scent was keeping him up. He did not know who's scent it was, but he did not like it. His mother screamed and he was already at his door, moving with haste. He changed mid stride, snarling as he entered his parent's room, seeing the mess within. Two Vyres had murdered his parents as they slept, and he saw only red. By the time Wulfric and Peltavic entered the room, the assassins were but food to him. He changed back, angry tears filling his eyes as he held his mother in his arms. He looked to his brothers, and it was then they knew, the Vyres would pay. For everything. Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic